


Time II

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Accident, Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Stargazer era, injury/recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Follows on from the Flufftober piece Time. Jean-Luc is injured when the Stargazer is destroyed. Has their time run out?





	Time II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426013) by [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon). 



The colour left Beverly’s face while she spoke with Admiral Quinn. 

 _“I’m sorry, Beverly.  All we know is the_ Stargazer _was destroyed by an unknown alien.  We received the distress signal and are dispatching rescue ships to their location, but...”_   Beverly looked on, tight-lipped. “It’s going to take a while.”

_“Yes.”_

“And Jean-Luc?”  Quinn shrugged his shoulders.  _“I’ve told you everything I know.  As soon as I know more, I will be in touch.  The closest starbase to the last location of the_ Stargazer _is Starbase seventy-four.  Do you want to go there with me once we have the crew recovered?”_ Beverly nodded.  “And perhaps...perhaps it’s time for me to be reinstated.  I would love to talk it over with Jean-Luc first, but I think they’re going to need doctors to treat the crew and...”

 _“You don’t trust anyone else with Jean-Luc’s life.”_ She smiled at Jean-Luc’s old friend.  “I’m sorry, Admiral.” 

 _“No, no, I understand. And please, call me Greg.”_ Beverly nodded. “Is there a school on the base for Wesley?”

 _“There is a small classroom with a few students.  I’m sure we can get Wesley a temporary placement there.  I will reinstate you and get you temporarily assigned to the base.  I’ll contact you as soon as I know more.  Quinn out.”_  The admiral’s image faded and Beverly rested her head on her arms on the desk. 

 _What am I going to tell Wesley?_ Beverly sat up and pulled her necklace out from her collar and fingered the ring.  The ring had belonged to Jean-Luc’s mother, and he wanted Beverly to wear it as their engagement ring.  Beverly had asked him for more time the last time he had visited them...had their time ran out?  Beverly unclasped the necklace and moved the ring to her finger with a sad smile. 

###

“Mom, are we going to see Uncle Jean?”  Beverly nodded as she helped Wesley pack up a few of his belongings. “We are.  He’s on Starbase seventy-four. He’s been injured though, so we might not get to see him right away.” 

“Oh.  But we’re gonna stay until he’s better, right?” 

“Yes.  I promise, we won’t leave him.”  Wesley seemed satisfied, but his next question floored Beverly. “And then we can be a family?”

“Uhm...”

“Uncle Jean said when you decided to wear his ring, we would be a family and I could call him my dad.”  Beverly smiled and folded another shirt.  “Yes, Wes.  Jean-Luc and I are going to be married and then if you want, you may call him Dad.” 

“Can I call him Dad now?” 

“Well.....”  she trailed off when she saw the sad look on her son’s face. “Why don’t we wait until we can talk to Jean-Luc, alright?”

“Ok.”  Wesley went back to sorting out his toys. He was told he couldn’t take everything since Beverly didn’t know how long they would be away for or where they would wind up throughout Jean-Luc’s recovery.  “Mom, why are you wearing your uniform again?”

“I rejoined Starfleet.  Is that alright with you?” 

“I guess so.  But why?”  Beverly shook her head, exasperated with her almost nine-year-old’s never ending questions.  “So I can take care of Jean-Luc.  A lot of people were injured when the Stargazer was destroyed, and they’re going to need all the help they can get.”  What Beverly hadn’t yet told her son, was the extent of Jean-Luc’s injuries.  Jean-Luc had suffered from bad burns on 80 percent of his body and several of his organs had been damaged.  In fact, after speaking with the Chief Medical Officer on the base, Beverly had found out it was Jean-Luc’s artificial heart that had likely kept him from dying.  Ironic, when he hated the fact that he had one. 

“Ok.  Hey Mom, I’m almost done packing.  Can we go now?” 

“Admiral Quinn isn’t leaving for another two days, but we can leave for headquarters if you’d like. Why the rush?”

“Cos the sooner we get there, the sooner you can fix Uncle Jean and then he can be my Dad.”  _Can’t fault his logic._ Beverly grinned. “Alright, squirt.  You’re in charge of your bag.” 

“Hey! I’m not a squirt anymore!”  Wesley had been small for his age when he was younger, but had experienced a growth spurt over the past year.  Beverly could only grin back at her son. “Come on.” 

###

“Doctor Barna, I’d like you to meet Doctor Beverly Crusher, Captain Picard’s fiancée.  I’ve assigned her to you.”  The older woman held out her hand to Beverly. “Nice to meet you, Doctor Crusher.  I understand you have a son?”

“Yes, from my first marriage.  His name is Wesley and he’s nine and desperate to see his soon-to-be stepfather.”   Barna grinned at the younger woman. “I can imagine.  Well, let me take you in to see him.  I know we spoke over the comm about the Captain’s injuries.”  Beverly nodded. “Yes. Eighty percent burns? That’s going to take a while.” 

“Indeed.  We need to heal part of his back before we can even consider a skin graft or try cloning some skin...and then there is the internal damage, as well.” 

“What have you repaired so far?” 

“We repaired his eyes right away. We cloned a new liver, right kidney, and left lung.  All seem to be doing fine and are ready to be transplanted as soon as he’s strong enough for surgery.   He also had a broken leg from when part of the bulkhead fell on him. Frankly, it’s a miracle he got out at all.”  Beverly grinned. “I spoke with Gilaad, his first officer.  He said a few of the bridge crew refused to leave without their Captain.  I’ll have to thank them.”

“Quite.  Well, here we are.  I’ll leave you alone with him.  The PADD detailing his injuries is in the holder next to his bed.  We have him in a stasis bubble to keep him elevated as he has burns on both sides of his body and the bubble gives him a bit of a cooling element, too.  He has his next neutrino treatment in twenty minutes, if you’d like to be present for it.”

“Thank you.”  Barna turned and left Beverly to peel back the curtain surrounding Jean-Luc.  She gasped when she saw him.  She had seen badly burnt individuals before, but somehow it was different being Jean-Luc. He only had a small sheet for modesty placed over his crotch, the rest of his body was exposed, red, raw, and covered in blisters.  She unconsciously spun her ring and glanced at his face.  His eyes were covered in a bandage, but she knew he was in a chemically induced coma for now.  Beverly nodded at the nurse who was changing the dermol bandages on his head. 

“Doctor.”

“Hello, Nurse...”

“Maz.”

“Hello, Nurse Maz.  I’m Doctor Beverly Crusher. Captain Picard is my fiancée.”  Nurse Maz gave her a sympathetic look.  “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He’s alive.  Burns can be healed.  Can you give me a progress report?” 

“Certainly, Sir.  The burns on his face and head are nearly healed. We’ve had to use special dermol bandages on them. That’s why his eyes are currently covered, but I think we can remove the bandages as early as this afternoon.  He’s still in an induced coma.  Now that you’re here, we could try to bring him up once we remove the bandages from his eyes.”  Beverly nodded. “The burns on his back and buttocks are almost healed. We’ll need to prepare skin grafts or clone some skin for the burns on his chest and arms.” 

“Do you have a map of the burns?”  Maz nodded and passed Beverly a PADD.  She tried to conceal her gasp as she looked at the map of Jean-Luc’s body outlining all the burns and the severity of them.

“Doctor Crusher, do you know what happened?” 

“I only know what Admiral Quinn told me and Commander Ben Zoma.  I know the ship was attacked and destroyed and Jean-Luc barely had time to issue the abandon command when the bridge exploded.  Gilaad – Commander Ben Zoma – told me Jean-Luc took the brunt of the blast to his chest and then when he fell, a section of the bulkhead that was on fire landed on his back.” Maz tsked.  “He has a good crew if they got him out of there.” 

“He has a very loyal crew.  I’ll be forever grateful to them.”  A chime dinged. 

“It’s time to take Captain Picard for his neutrino treatment.  Would you like to assist?”  Beverly nodded.  “Stay here with the Captain, I’ll prepare the bath and then we can wheel him in and transfer him.” 

“Thank you, Nurse Maz.”

“Just doing my job, Doctor.”

###

“Can I see him?”  Beverly shook her head at her energetic son.  “I’m sorry, Wes.  Right now, he’s too injured to have visitors.  But I promise you’ll be the first visitor he gets, alright?”

“ _You_ get to visit him,” Wesley grumbled. “I’m one of his doctors.”

“He’s gonna be my daddy!”  Beverly frowned.  Wesley had grown out of the tantrum phase years ago. “ _Wesley_....”

“I just wanna see him, Mom.”  Wesley said in defeat as he slumped back onto the sofa in the temporary quarters assigned to Beverly. “I know you do.  Right now, Jean-Luc is sleeping so he wouldn’t be much company anyway.”

“Is it really bad?” 

“Have you worked on percentages yet in Mathematics?”  Wesley nodded. “Uh-huh. One hundred is a whole. Fifty percent is a half.” 

“Well, Jean-Luc has burns on eighty percent of his body.”  Wesley scrunched his face up.  “Uhm...that’s a lot.” 

“Yes, it is.  But he’s being looked after by a whole team of doctors, and your old mom here.”  Wesley grinned. “I know you can fix him, Mom.  But can you tell him I can’t wait to call him Dad?”  Beverly grinned back. “I’ll be sure it’s the second thing I tell him when he wakes up.”

“Why second?”

“Well, I need to tell him I’ve agreed to marry him, don’t I?”

“Nah, he knows.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at her son. “He does, does he?”

“Uh-huh. He told me last time he visited he just needed patients.”  Beverly grinned. “Patience?” 

“Yeah, that.” 

“I see.”  Beverly shook her head. “Now, there’s a schoolroom here on base, but it isn’t as big as the school you used to attend on Starbase thirty-two. You’ll be in a class with children of all ages.  I want you to be on your best behaviour.  The teacher has your school reports from Kansas City and they will place you where they feel you belong.  Got it?”

“Ok, but fourth grade is soooooo easy.”  Beverly smoothed down Wesley’s hair. “My little Einstein.”

“Do I have to be Einstein? Can’t I be someone cooler? Like Cochrane?”

“Sure, if you want. Now, are you _sure_ you’re alright hanging out here on your own while I get back to Sickbay?  You don’t want to go to the arboretum to see if any of the other kids are there?”

“Nah, I’ll meet them tomorrow at school.  I want to finish this,” Wesley gestured to the PADD he had in pieces on the table.  “I won’t pretend to understand what you’re doing, but I’m sure Jean-Luc does.”  She dropped a kiss on his head. “I’ll be back in time for dinner. Call Sickbay if you need me, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Mom, can I have a snack?” 

“As long as it’s healthy. I’ll check the replicator records when I get back to make sure.”

“Aw, man...”

###

Beverly entered the base’s sickbay and headed straight for the room where Jean-Luc was receiving his neutrino treatment.  The cool green goo soothed his burns and also helped to repair some of the skin from the less harsh burns.  “How’s he doing?”

“His back is healing nicely.  Doctor Barna thinks we can get a skin sample to begin cloning, but wanted your opinion first.”

“Mine?  Surely Doctor Barna has more experience than me....”   Nurse Maz grinned at Beverly. “Yes, but this is your fiancée.”  Beverly blushed.  “I’ll examine Jean-Luc after the treatment.”  She walked over to the bath and reached for his hand – fortunately, his hand had suffered only minor burns and had been healed the first day – and gave it a squeeze.  “I’m here, Jean-Luc.” 

A low moan came out of Jean-Luc’s lips.  “Is he still under?”  Maz nodded. “We started weaning him off of it to bring him up when we remove the eye bandages.”  Beverly nodded and took Jean-Luc’s fingers and rubbed them over her ring.  She watched as a slow smile spread across his face.  Maz smiled. “Aw,  he knows it’s you from your ring even when he’s still partially under.”  She checked the readouts on the side of the tub.  “Almost done here.  I need to get another nurse to help move him out of the tub and back onto the gurney.  Do you want to stay with him?”

“Yes.”  Beverly watched as the nurse left the room and then leaned over to whisper in Jean-Luc’s ear. “I’m ready to marry you.  I love you.”  She pressed a kiss to his forehead before moving out of the way as he was lifted out of the bath and brought back to his room.  Doctor Barna was waiting for them with a PADD and a small device. 

“Doctor Crusher, with your permission, I’d like to take a skin sample from Captain Picard’s  back or buttocks to start the cloning process.” 

“Me?” 

“You _are_ his fiancée.  And you’re listed on his file as the person responsible for decisions.” Beverly smiled to herself.  She, Jack, Jean-Luc, and Walker had listed each other on their Starfleet records years ago when they all agreed they were each other’s family. In fact, after she and Jack had married, Walker used to tease Beverly that she was now married to all three of them.  Funny, how she was now about to marry Jean-Luc.  She made a mental note to contact Walker once she was back in her quarters.  She turned back to Doctor Barna. “Yes, of course.  Probably best to do it before you wake him up...I know his reaction to being in sickbay.”  Barna grimaced. “Stubborn?  Nearly all the Captains are.” 

“He only wants the minimal care so he can get out and back to duty. He’ll be wanting to know about his ship and crew first thing.”  Barna nodded. “Well, he needs new skin and we still have to perform the surgeries to implant the cloned organs.   You know, we _could_ clone a new heart for him and replace the mechanical one.  I understand the accident was sudden and there wasn’t any time to clone one.”

“No.  He was stabbed by a Nausicaan.  It was only his friend’s quick thinking that got him to the hospital at Earhart base....it was years ago.  Before I even knew him.  I’m not sure I’m prepared to make that kind of decision.  Better ask him once he’s awake.” 

“Understood.  Now, then I’ve got my skin sample.  As you know, it will take a few days before it’s viable to be grafted on, but since his back has healed, he won’t need the stasis field once we wake him up.” 

“And, his eyes?”  Barna smiled at the younger woman.

“They should be healed.  Would you like to remove the bandages?”

“Oh, yes please.”  Barna applied a hypospray to Jean-Luc’ neck and he slowly regained consciousness and let out a moan. 

“Jean-Luc.  It’s Beverly. I’m here.”  Beverly reached for his hand and squeezed it.  “You have bandages on your eyes, but we can take them off. Do you remember what happened?”

“Bev?  Ring?”  She smiled. “I’m wearing it, my love.”  A grin spread across Jean-Luc’s face.  “Ship?”

“Destroyed.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Casualties?”  Beverly glanced over at Barna and rolled her eyes. “Told you.”  She turned back to Jean-Luc. “I don’t know.  We can find out later. How about I get these bandages removed from your eyes?  We have a nine-year-old who is desperate to come see his Dad.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Wes?” 

“Mm. He insists on calling you Dad even though we aren’t married yet.” 

“Soon?” 

“Let’s get the bandages off and we’ll talk...you have a long road ahead of you to recovery, but I promise not to leave your side.” 

“Ok.”  Beverly kept his hand in hers and nodded to the nurse. “Nurse Maz is going to remove the bandages from your eyes.  I would, but I don’t think you want me to let go of you right now.”

“No,”  He squeezed her hand. “Love you.” 

“I love you too.”  Nurse Maz smiled as she carefully began to remove the bandages. “Computer, dim lights to thirty percent.”  When the lights dimmed, she started to speak to her patient. “Now, Captain,  I’m going to remove the bandages but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.  Then, we’ll have some drops to apply  and your vision should come into focus.  But you need to tell me if it doesn’t or if you have any discomfort.”  He nodded.  Maz slowly removed the bandages and saw he had his eyes scrunched shut.  “Alright, Captain.  Please slowly open your eyes.”  Jean-Luc blinked.

“Blurry.”

“That’s expected. Let me put some eyedrops in that should help clear things up.”  Jean-Luc blinked some more after the drops were added. “Better?”

“Much. Beverly?”  Beverly moved so he would be able to see her face.  “Right here, my love.” 

“Pretty.  I was afraid I would never see you again,”  He let out a cough.  “Let’s get you some water, hmm?”  Nurse Maz bustled out of the room and Beverly grinned at her fiancé.  “We’re alone now, just for a minute.”

“Are you really going to marry me?”

“Yes.  We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”  Jean-Luc nodded and reached his other hand up to finger her collar. “You’re back in Starfleet?”

She nodded. “I rejoined so I could help with your recovery.  And there’s a lot, mister.  Your eyes were damaged, you had burns on eighty percent of your body, and  you need a few new organs now that you’re getting stronger.” 

“But I’ll be fine?”  Beverly pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Eventually. Now, I see nurse Maz coming in with a glass of water for you.  I’m going to leave you for a few and I’m going to get Wesley.  He’s been desperate to see you.”

“Will I frighten him?”

“Your face is fine.  Ask Nurse Maz to cover your chest with a cool blanket and Wesley won’t even see the burns.”  He nodded. “Can I have a kiss before you go?”

“I suppose.” Beverly leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips and he grinned.  “Love you.”

“Love you too.  Back soon with Wes.”

###

“Hi, Dad!”  Wesley bounded into the room and Jean-Luc smiled. “Hey, son.”  Wesley scrutinised Jean-Luc’ body.  He still had a few bandage on his head and while his chest and torso were covered, Wesley could see the angry burns snaking their way under the blanket and across his legs.  “Does it hurt?”

“A little.  But don’t worry, I’ll be back to normal soon.” 

“Mom said she’d take care of you.”  Beverly blushed when Jean-Luc shot her a look. “She did, did she?”

“Uh-huh.  And I wanna know when you’re getting married?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrow and winced as it hurt slightly. “Oh?  Is there a rush?”

“Uh-huh.  Mom said I could call you Dad and I wanna be Wesley Picard...”  It was Beverly’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  This was the first time she had heard this out of her nine-year-old’s mouth.  “Wes? You do?” 

“Uh-huh.  I want Uncle Jean to be my Dad and I want his name to be mine!”  Beverly exchanged a look with Jean-Luc. “Well, Wes, it’s entirely your decision. If this is what you want, Jean-Luc can adopt you...if he agrees, that is.”

“Will you?”  Jean-Luc grinned at Wesley.  “If this is really what you want, I will.”  Wesley jumped up and down. “Yes! Uncle Jean’s gonna be my Dad!” 

“Wesley, we’re in Sickbay.  Please don’t shout.”

“Sorry, Dad.”  Jean-Luc grinned and reached out to ruffle Wesley’s hair.  “Suppose I need to work on getting better.  Someone still hasn’t mastered his bike yet.” 

“I fell off and scraped my knee last week. Wanna see?”  Wesley put his leg up on the chair and started rolling up his trouser leg and Beverly laughed.  “There’s nothing there, Wes. We fixed it, remember.”

“Oh. Yeah.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “I’m sure it was very....”

“Gnarly!” 

“...gnarly,” Jean-Luc echoed shaking his head at Beverly.  A yawn escaped his lips and Wesley laughed. “Dad, it’s the middle of the day!”

“Sorry, son.” 

“I think Jean-Luc has had _enough_ excitement for the day, Wes. Why don’t we get you some dinner and let Jean-Luc rest?  We can come back and say goodnight to him before you go to bed, but you have your first day at the base school tomorrow and you need to be rested.” 

“Can I tell the teacher my name is Wesley Picard?” 

“If you want, though it won’t be official yet.” 

“Kay.  Bye, Dad. See you later.”  Beverly leaned over and pecked Jean-Luc’s lips. “I’ll be back after Wesley goes to bed for a few hours if you’re still awake.  Can I bring you anything?  I brought along the book you left at my house.”

“My  books!”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Everything is gone, isn’t it?”  Beverly sadly smiled at her fiancé.  “I’m sorry.” 

“Never mind. Books can be replaced.  People cannot.  Is Gilaad still on base?” 

“I believe so. Want me to tell him you’re awake? Admiral Quinn is here too.”  Jean-Luc groaned. “Suppose I’ll be facing a tribunal over this.  I’m not sure if Greg can protect me this time.”  Beverly patted his shoulder. “Well, whatever happens, we’ll handle it together.”  Wesley tugged on his mother’s arm. “Mom, I’m hungry.” 

“Gotta go.  I love you.”  She pressed another kiss to his lips.  “I love you, too. See you soon.”  Beverly left and Jean-Luc grinned and turned to his nurse. “Nurse...Maz, was it?”  Maz nodded. “Could I have a PADD? I need to order a gift for Beverly....”

###

The chime sounded on Beverly’s temporary quarters and Wesley answered the door. A yeoman stood outside holding two small packages.  “Is this Doctor Beverly Crusher and Captain Jean-Luc Picard’s quarters?” 

“Uh-huh.  Captain Picard is my dad.  Doctor Crusher is my mom.” The yeoman smiled down at the boy. “Great.  Could you get one of them for me?”

“Can’t.  Dad is in Sickbay and Mom is with him.” The yeoman frowned.  “I have a delivery for each of them...”

“I can take it. I promise not to look inside.” 

“Well....really, I’m supposed to hand these off to the individuals they are addressed for.  Will your parents be long?”  Wesley shrugged. “Dad has to stay in Sickbay.  Mom will be back in a few hours. She said we would have dinner together and then I can go see Dad.” 

The yeoman sighed. “I guess I’ll take these packages to Sickbay.  Thanks, kid.” 

“Uh...you’re welcome?” 

###

“Doctor Crusher and Captain Picard?”

“That’s us,” Beverly looked up at the yeoman standing in the doorway.  Jean-Luc leaned over to her ear and whispered “Not for long, soon-to-be Doctor Picard.”  Beverly blushed. 

“I have packages for you.  Your son told me you would be here.” 

“Thank you, yeoman.”  Beverly took the two packages from the young woman and dismissed her. She passed Jean-Luc the package addressed to him, but pocketed hers. “What’s in your envelope?”  Beverly grinned. “Nope. You’ll find out later.” 

“Well, I have something for you in mine.”  Jean-Luc handed her the package and she pulled out a small velvet box.  “But you already gave me an engagement ring...”

“Just open it.”  Beverly pried open the top and grinned.  A pair of blue and silver earrings were nestled on a small pillow.  “They’re beautiful.”

“I read brides need a something blue....” 

“Thank you.  Should I wear them now, or save them for our wedding?”  He grinned. “Your choice.” 

“Hmm, be right back.”  Beverly hurried over to the mirror by the sink and put on the sparkling earrings.  “A little dressy for my uniform, but they’re perfect.  Thank you,” she leaned down and kissed him and he grinned at her.  “Now do I get to know what’s in your package?”

“Hmmm. In a little bit.  Admiral Quinn is on his way to see you.”  Jean-Luc’s face fell. “Oh.” 

“But I talked to Walker yesterday and he’s on his way, too.”

“He didn’t have to come.” 

“I know, but he wanted to. You guys are like brothers. Speaking of, have you contacted your brother?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No.  I suppose I should send Marie a message.” 

“Yes, you should.  Especially if they have seen any reports about the _Stargazer_ ’s destruction. They know that’s your ship.”  He sighed. “Not even married yet, and you’re already nagging me.” 

“Yep.”

Admiral Quinn knocked on the door and Beverly rose. “Right, I think I’ll let you and the Admiral talk for a bit.  Time to get Wesley some dinner and then I’ll bring Wesley to see you.”  She leaned down and kissed him. “See you later, Jean-Luc. Greg.” 

Admiral Quinn nodded at Beverly as she left.  “Your fiancée is....”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I know. Are you here as my friend or my commanding officer?” 

“Well, I’d _like_ to be here as your friend, but unfortunately....”  Jean-Luc sighed. “Let’s get it over with.  Am I still a Captain?”

“Yes.” 

“Do I still have a ship?” 

“Er....”

“Look, I know it was destroyed, but we both know it couldn’t have been my fault. I was following starcharts issued by Starfleet and as far as anyone was concerned, we were exploring unchartered _empty_ territory.”  Admiral Quinn held out his hand. “I know, Jean-Luc.  But you have to understand, my hands are tied. There are still some in the admiralty who are angry with me for promoting you to Captain all those years ago.”  Jean-Luc banged his fist on his blanket.

“That’s ludicrous!”

“I know.  Look, I’ll do my best to get you another ship, but it’s going to take time.” 

“How long?”

“I don’t know, Jean-Luc.  A year? Two?  Five?”

“ _Five?_ ”  Jean-Luc stared incredulously at his friend and mentor.  “Five years for a new command?” 

“Or longer. Look, I’ll see what I can do. Consider yourself on medical leave for now.  I assume you’ll want to be assigned close to Beverly?” 

“If at all possible.  Ideally, I’d like to captain my own ship again and have Beverly as my medical officer.”  Quinn nodded.  “Have you spoken to Beverly about this?” 

“Yes.  She plans on taking the commander exam and earning her commander pips before accepting an assignment with me.  We don’t want anyone suggesting I promoted her for the sake of her being my wife.”  Quinn grinned.  “She has a good head on her shoulders, that one.”  Quinn passed Jean-Luc a PADD. “Here are your new orders. Medical leave until further notice.  Once you’re out of the sickbay here, you can go with Beverly to her next assignment while you are still recovering.”

“Thanks,” Jean-Luc grimaced. “I know, Jean-Luc. I know. I’m sorry.  I’ll do the best I can. Now, shall I come back later when I can visit you as a friend instead of as your superior or can we put this discussion behind us and talk of more pleasant things?” 

“Sorry, Greg.  Please, stay a while.”

###

“Uncle Wally!”  Wesley threw himself at the tall man who was standing in the doorway.  “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, kid. Can I come in?”

“Oops.”  Wesley blushed and moved to one side so Walker could enter.  “Hey Uncle Wally, did you know mom is gonna marry Uncle Jean and then I can call him Dad?  Well, I already call him Dad cos he told me it was ok to. When do you think they’ll be married?  I told my teacher my name was Wesley Picard, but she told me it was still Crusher. I tried to tell her Mom was marrying Dad and my name would change, but she said I can’t use Picard until it’s official.  So I want it to be official soon so when do you think they’ll get married?” 

“Woah, slow down buddy.” Walker held out his hands.  “Speak slower, please.” 

“Sorry.  Mom and Uncle Jean are getting married!” 

“I know. I’m happy for them. Are you?”

“Uh-huh.  Then I can call Uncle Jean Dad, even though I already do.”  Walker nodded. “I see. And the part about your name?”

“I want to change it to Picard, but Mom said I have to wait until after she and Dad get married, so do you think they’ll do it soon?” 

“Perhaps. Where is your lovely mother?” 

“Taking a shower.  She said we’d go see Dad again after she changed out of her uniform.  I dunno why. Dad sees her in her uniform all the time.”  Walker grinned.  _He_ knew why Beverly was changing.

###

Beverly walked into Jean-Luc’s room with Wesley trailing behind.  She was wearing a light green swing dress, and Jean-Luc thought she was beautiful.  She leaned down to kiss him. “Have a nice conversation with Greg?” 

“After the formalities.  Beverly, I lost my ship.”

“I know.” 

“He said it might be a few years before I get another ship to command....but I can stay with you.”  She grinned. “Good to know.  I brought someone to see you.”  Walker strode into the room. “Hey, Johnny.  What did you do, try to single handedly save the ship?” He went to clap Jean-Luc on the shoulder, than thought better of it and settled for patting it gently.

“Something like that. Good to see you, Wal.”

“You too, man.  But you didn’t have to go and set yourself on fire just so I would visit you.” 

“I’ll remember that for next time.”  Walker looked over at the door when Admiral Quinn stepped back in.  “Greg, old buddy!”  Quinn shot Walker a look. “Sorry, Admiral.” 

“Right, looks like everyone is here,”  Beverly grinned and stepped closer to Jean-Luc and helped him to sit up in the bed. Fortunately, he had been given pyjamas to put on that had a specially designed cooling system, like the original astronauts used to stay cool on their missions.  “Everyone?”  Jean-Luc shot Beverly a questioning look.  “Yes. Everyone.”  She pulled out the package she had received earlier and passed it to Jean-Luc. “Open it.”

Jean-Luc shrugged and accepted the package.  Inside, was a velvet box, similar to the one he had given Beverly earlier. “Earrings?  For me?  Bev, do I look like a pirate?”  She softly laughed. “Open it.” 

He cracked the lid and this time, nestled in soft foam were two matching bands of Platinum.  “Are these?”

“Our wedding rings.  Will you marry me?”  Jean-Luc glanced around the room.  “Now?”

“Yes, now.  I have everyone I want here, don’t you?”  Wesley started jumping up and down.  “Yay! Marry her, Dad!” 

“Yeah, marry her, Dad!”  Walker echoed.  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned to Beverly.  “This is what you want?  Me in my hospital bed, half burnt to a crisp?”  She smiled. “In sickness and health, dear.”   

“I thought I smelled bacon...” 

“ _Walker!”_ He smiled sheepishly at Beverly. “Sorry.”

Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hand. “Yes, I will marry you right now.  I assume that’s why Greg came back?”  He nodded.  “Are we ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Quinn cleared his throat and began the ancient marriage rite.  When Beverly slid Jean-Luc’s ring onto his finger, she had tears in the corner of her eyes. “Tears, my love?”

“Happy tears, I promise.  With this ring, I pledge my love to you.”  Jean-Luc repeated the vow and they both beamed at Quinn as he pronounced them husband and wife.  Beverly leaned down to kiss Jean-Luc and Walker whooped for his friends. 

“You know, you guys are supposed to have a wedding night....”  Walker wiggled his eyebrows.  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Jean-Luc can’t leave sickbay. We’ll celebrate properly when he’s able to leave...perhaps you’d babysit Wesley for a few days?” 

“Of course.”  Walker kissed Beverly on the cheek. “Congratulations, Bev.  I knew you two would be good for each other.” 

“Does this mean my last name is Picard now?” 

“No, Wes.  We still have to file paperwork and go and see a justice to get it approved, but I think there’s one on the station?”  Jean-Luc looked over at Quinn for an answer.  “There is.  I can make the arrangements for your interview to take place here in Sickbay.  Wesley, they’ll want to ask you without either of your parents present if it’s what you really want.  They won’t let Commander Keel go with you since he’s a close friend of the family, but as an Admiral, I can take you to the appointment if you’d allow it.” 

“Ok.  Can we do it soon?” 

“I’ll help your father fill out the paperwork tomorrow.” 

###

The social worker sent by the Justice department glanced down her nose at the couple in front of her.  “You two were married recently?”

“Yes,”  Jean-Luc spoke from his biobed where Beverly had helped him prop himself up with cushions. 

“Here, in Sickbay?”

“Yes.  Is that a problem?” 

“Hmm.” Beverly glared over at the social worker. “What?”

“Why the urgency? Couldn’t your wedding have waited until Captain Picard was well? Did you marry in order to be listed as his next of kin in the event of his death to obtain a payout from Starfleet? You _are_ a doctor, you know if his condition is critical or not. And I believe you have already received death benefits for both yourself and your son after the death of your first husband...who I note was Captain Picard’s second officer....”  Beverly stared at the social worker and sputtered. “How could...how dare you ask such an asinine question!”

“ _Beverly,”_  Jean-Luc placed his hand on her arm. “Calm down.”

“Jean-Luc, this woman has just basically accused me of being a gold digger!  And what does it have to do with you wanting to adopt Wesley?”

“I don’t know. But perhaps you should just answer her questions.” 

Beverly huffed. “Fine.  I can’t tell you why the urgency other than to say that I didn’t want to wait any longer.  Yes, we could have waited until Jean-Luc was well, but we didn’t.  No, I do not care about being his next of kin for a payout and his condition is _not_ critical.  Furthermore, I do not like your accusations surrounding my husband’s death. It was a tragedy, but I managed to move on.  Jean-Luc and I have been friends for years, since before I married Jack and we didn’t even start dating until almost a year after his death.  Jean-Luc proposed to me six months ago, and I just decided it was time.  And my son _wants_ to be a Picard.”

“I see.”

“Anything to add, Captain?”

“Only to say that if you check your records, you will see that Beverly has been my next of kin for the past ten years.  It had been both her and Jack until his death.  So Beverly would have inherited a payout regardless of a marriage.  However, I have no intentions on dying.  I will recover from my injuries in due time.  I love Beverly and Wesley fiercely, and I want to be able to call Wesley my son.  _Not_ my step-son, my son.” 

“Hmm. And if you and Doctor Crusher have more children?”

“Picard.”

“Sorry, if you and Doctor Picard have more children?”

“Then we have more children.  It won’t make my love for Wesley any less.”  The worker rose from her seat.  “Thank you.  That’s all I need to know.”

“And when we will know if it’s been approved?”

“After I speak with Wesley this afternoon.  Please do not initiate contact with him until after his interview.  I understand he is in school right now?”

“Yes. “

“I will have someone fetch him. Who will be supervising?

“Admiral Quinn.” He caught a grimace off the social worker and inwardly cheered. 

“Fine.  We’ll be in contact. Good day.”  The social worker left the room and Beverly slumped against the bed, resting her head on Jean-Luc’s chest.  “I blew it, didn’t I?” 

“No, my love, if anything, you proved how passionately you love me.”  He stroked her hair gently and she smiled.  “I hope so.  Now then, you have surgery this afternoon. Time to start transplanting some of those cloned organs so we can get you off some of these machines and back to our quarters for some rehabilitation.”  He grinned. “Will it require plenty of one-on-one attention?”

“Oh, you can count on it.”  Beverly rose and leaned over and kissed him. “I’ll get Nurse Maz to prep you.”

###

Wesley swung his feet between the bars of the chair he was sat on and looked at  the woman interviewing him. 

“Could you tell me your name?” Wesley scrunched up his face. “My real name or the name I want? My real name is Wesley Robert Crusher, but I want to be Wesley Robert Picard.  Dad said I could, but it has to be approved?” 

“Dad?”

“Uh-huh.  Dad used to be Uncle Jean, but he said when he married Mom I could call him Dad.” 

“I see. And how did this make you feel?”

“Excited! Cos I wanted to call him Dad a long time ago.”

“How long ago?”  Wesley shrugged. “I dunno.  It was after my other Daddy died.”  The social worker nodded. “And how did you feel?”

“I  was sad cos I loved my daddy.  But Uncle Jean and Uncle Walker came to stay withus.”

“Commander Keel?”

“Uh-huh.  He and my old dad and my new dad were best friends at the Academy.  I wanna go someday, too.”

“I see.  So you want Captain Picard to adopt you?”

“Uh-huh. Can he? Please?” 

“I’ll let Admiral Quinn return you to your mother while we decide.”

###

When Jean-Luc came to after his surgery, the first face he saw was Beverly’s and she had a large grin plastered across her face.  She brandished a PADD in front of him. “Congratulations, Dad!”

“They approved it?”  She nodded and leaned over to kiss him.  “Apparently our son was very convincing.  Admiral Quinn said he nearly laughed while Wes was speaking.”

“That’s our boy.  So am I ready to be discharged?” Beverly shook her head. “Impatient, are we?”

“I want to make love to my wife.”  Beverly blushed. “ _Jean-Luc!_ Someone could have heard you!” 

“So?”

“You still have to wait for the cloned skin to be ready for the large burn on your chest.  It should be ready tomorrow, and then you’ll have to stay in another night, but in three days, you should be released and then we’ll have all the time in the world to spend together.”

“Good.  That’s just how I want it.”

 


End file.
